In recent years, several new techniques and setups have been developed for LEDs, amongst them the introduction of ceramic converter plates and layers. In this regard, reference is made e.g. to the US 2004/0145308 which is incorporated by reference.
However, there is still the continuing need for converter plates and layers which show good emitting and scattering properties.